If Only, If Only
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: Danny wishes his job weren't so hard, and Vlad wishes for something more. Poem fic, based on the poem from the book Holes. Please R&R!


**Just an idea that popped into my head about 1 AM last night. It's based on the poem/song from the book Holes. Forgive me if it's a little random, it's 1 AM now, and I'm tired. But please, R&R, and no super flames please! **

**Just so you know, this is placed before Phantom Planet. So his parents don't know his secret, and Vlad is not in space. Ok, on with the fic.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_If only, if only, _

_The woodpecker sighs_

_The bark on the tree _

_Was as soft as the skies…_

Danny Fenton, his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and his sister, Jazz Fenton, walked quietly down the street after a late night of fighting ghosts.

"Mom and dad are gonna kill us." said Jazz, yawning.

"I just hope they don't make us help them test their new equipment again. Last time it nearly killed me." said Danny worriedly.

"You're already half dead, how bad could dying the rest of the way be?" asked Tucker, who was obviously tired enough to ask silly questions like this. They'd all been staying out late a lot lately, helping Danny hunt ghosts. None of them had gotten much sleep, and none of their parents were very happy about it.

"I'd be lucky to be killed by my parents. If they find out I've been out this late every night this week with you guys, they'd lock me in my room for months." said Sam, sleepily.

"I hate this. All these ghosts hunting me all the time, having to get rid of them. And it's getting so frustrating. I just wish it wasn't so hard." said Danny, looking down at his shoes sadly. Sam smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be. You have us." she said. Danny looked up at her and smiled appreciatively. Tucker smiled too.

"Yeah, man, we'll always be here for you. To help you with kicking ghost butt and getting through a day without failing a test." Danny gave him a mock glare, and Sam laughed a little.

"Yeah," said Jazz, who was walking behind the trio. "We'll be the ghost hunting Scooby Gang!" Danny laughed looked back at his sister.

"I guess I can live with that." he said. They continued to walk quietly, just enjoying the fact that they had each other whenever they needed someone.

_As the wolf waits below_

_Hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the moon…_

As these four walked happily towards home, none of them noticed the invisible figure floating along behind them. Vlad made sure to stay a safe distance away from Danny, but was within arms reach of his sister.

He almost wished she would notice him. Almost hoped that she'd just turn around and look at him. Not with anger, or fear, or hate, just look at him. If he said something, Danny would attack, and probably kill him. It was such a rare, peaceful moment that Danny would have been more than a little miffed to have it ruined.

Instead he reached out and touched her hair, ever so lightly. She stopped, and glanced behind her. The others noticed and stopped too.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" asked Danny. She turned back around.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something." she said quickly. Danny shrugged and they continued walking. Jazz stopped to look behind her one more time. She still didn't see anyone, so she spun around and caught up with the others.

Vlad stopped and watched the four walk down the street and out of sight. He so wished things could have been different. That he didn't have to follow Jazz invisibly to see her. That he could talk to her without fear of being attacked. These things could happen, but it would take time. A long, long time.

He stared up at the full moon that covered the whole town with a slight glow. There really was very little hope of any of these things happening, but a little was better than none. And hope was better than misery.

…_if only, if only._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that didn't go too bad. And it only took about half an hour! Yay me! So, please review! I'd love to hear your opinion! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
